


The Avengers meet...

by Terrenis



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Authoress Insanity, Character Bashing, Drabble Collection, Monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrenis/pseuds/Terrenis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers have some rather unusual encounters of the monster kind...(Drabble collection)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Avengers meet...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, but to their respective owners!

-`҉҉´- ¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤ -`҉҉´- -`҉҉´ -`҉҉´ ¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤ -`҉҉´- 

"You've got to be kidding me. Are you really trying to tell me that this is our new assignment? This is ridiculous!" Iron Man exclaimed unbelievingly, when he stared down at the reason for their being here. Captain America, who also watched it, standing at the open hatch of the Quinjet, nodded. 

"It's still ridiculous. I feel like I'm starring in one of those bad Japanese monster movies." 

"Why? It's just some overgrown lizard." 

Iron Man let out a loud, almost desperate sounding laugh.

"Have you forgotten everything from last Avengers Movie Nights? And it's still absurd and I refuse to accept your throw-in about the lizard. I mean, honestly, assignment or not, but does it have to be THE freaking real life Godzilla, who is stamping down Tokyo at the moment? Again?"

-`҉҉´- ¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤ -`҉҉´- -`҉҉´ -`҉҉´ ¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤ -`҉҉´- 

THE END!

-`҉҉´- ¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤ -`҉҉´- -`҉҉´ -`҉҉´ ¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤.¸¸.¤*¨¨*¤ -`҉҉´-

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of watching two Godzilla movies in a row on Sunday afternoon, although I mean no offence. I love Godzilla movies. And feel free to suggest, which movie monsters the Avengers should meet next.
> 
>  
> 
> ^^ Terrenis


End file.
